


Sweet Satin Sex

by VenusGiftofDesire (AFSTexaCali93)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: After Dark, Desire, Emotional, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Solo, Gen, Heart-Swelling, Longing, Masturbation, PWP, Pillow - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a Purpose, Reference to Janeway/Chakotay, Romance, Shameless Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, satin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSTexaCali93/pseuds/VenusGiftofDesire
Summary: With yet another erotic fantasy about her handsome first officer in her mind, Janeway seeks pleasure in a way she hasn't done since she was a young woman.An “off camera” scenario that takes place sometime during Season 3.THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT ONLY SUITABLE FOR READERS 18 AND OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.





	Sweet Satin Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheile (Cheile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/gifts), [MiaCooper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/gifts), [elem (elem44)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/gifts), [lodessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/gifts), [Muizeke83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/gifts), [DeltaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/gifts), [katesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesfire/gifts), [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/gifts), [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/gifts).



> An “off camera” scenario that takes place sometime during Season 3. Something like a peek inside the dreams Janeway has. Supposed to fit with the continuity, but would never be shown.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.
> 
> THIS STORY CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT ONLY SUITABLE FOR READERS 18 AND OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.
> 
> A/N: This is my first PWP (it probably won't be a regular thing from me, so don't hold your breath). It's Porn Without Plot, but also Porn with a Purpose. It was originally going to be part of "Kiss Me a Commander," but I decided to make it a stand-alone story.
> 
> This isn't beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> I was inspired by the works of various stories from Koffee Klub and Lone Dreamer, and various other J/C writers on AO3. 
> 
> My idea of a perfect erotic story is one with lots of romance and beautiful expressions of words telling the tale of a healthy sexual relationship or sexual fantasy that swells the heart as well as the loins.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was night aboard the starship _Voyager_ , and Captain Kathryn Janeway couldn’t sleep. _What else is new? I guess tonight, my body seems to be afraid of letting me fall asleep, thinking I won’t wake up again._

 

She had cheated death yet again. During an away mission on a desert planet, a dust storm had brewed, aborting the search for another supply of dilithium for the warp coils. She nearly suffocated in a cloud of dust, resulting in Commander Chakotay having to do CPR on her once he and the rest of his away team transported back to the ship. She remembered when her cortical vertex was invaded by that alien life-force who pretended to be her father in her subconsciousness that Chakotay had done it before. She watched him desperately trying to breathe life back into her “dead” body. She wasn’t able to feel his lips on hers then, and she had no luck this time around.

 

She couldn’t help but wonder what his lips truly felt like. If women found him irresistible, his lips had to be a drug in and of themselves. His gentle touch certainly was, as she found out on New Earth. Even though she had been somewhat infatuated by him from the beginning of their journey, she realized in that moment that she was really feeling something else. That night, she had replaced Mark with him in the occasional erotic dreams she had, and visual stimuli in her self-pleasure, and it continued long after they returned to _Voyager_.

 

Try as she might, she was never able keep the erotic thoughts of Chakotay from painting themselves in her mind. Tonight was no different. _Stop this_ , she admonished herself. _It’s not appropriate to think of a member of your crew in a sexual manner. Even if he is closest in rank to yours…_ Her mind began to go in a different direction. _…Closest in rank to mine. Is that all it is? What would I do if that barrier didn’t exist? Despite the complicated risks that exist regardless, would I make myself the woman of his deepest, darkest desires? Maybe I already am?_

 

Her breath hitched. _Shit! There I go again, thinking about him like this._ She couldn’t help it though. Arousal was replacing her rational thinking bit by bit.

 

_The way he looks at me, the way he calls me by my name when we’re alone, it’s a strong possibility. I’d like to know how he imagines me, how he longs for me, and make those dreams come true. Ohhhh, this woman warrior would love nothing more than to take her Angry Warrior and ravish him until we both can’t take anymore._

 

She was aroused enough that she knew that she would need to release it. A light bulb went off in her head, one flashing red for lust. It was something she used to do as an Academy cadet and in her early years as a junior officer. Something she hadn’t done since she had started dating Justin.

 

Kathryn sat up, grabbed one of the long pillows from the top of the bed, behind the pillow her head was on, and placed it in the middle, right where she had lay. For a moment, she just stared at it. _What am I doing? What in God’s name — or Spirits, or cosmos, or whoever is the Almighty One in the universe? Ugh, fuck it! Whatever is possessing me to do this now?_ She remembered that when she did this in the past, she felt no shame or embarrassment. Back then, she was a young human woman with a normal sexual awakening. It was something many young ladies did, so it was no big deal. Now, the idea seemed ludicrous and she felt awkward just sitting there. But she realized that perhaps she was overthinking things, as she did with pretty much everything. She was in her bedroom, in her quarters, and no one was watching.

 

 _Well, I guess this pillow will be my lover tonight._ She got up and looked in the drawer where she kept her pillowcases, some she had replicated with her rations. She took out one made of satin in a metallic silver. She swapped the light blue high-count cotton pillowcase for the satin one and placed it back on the bed. After shedding her undergarments, she straddled the pillow, her knees on either side, and pressed against the satin.

 

“Oh, God,” she shuddered. The satin felt exquisite against the sensitive nerves between her legs. She slid one strap of her black nightgown, also satin, off her shoulder, exposing one of her breasts. Bracing her hands in front of her, she began to rotate her hips in a slow, circular motion.

 

“Oh…..Ohhhhh…..Ohhhhhhhhh….” She moaned softly as she greedily took in the delicious sensation of the satin rubbing her wet, swollen sex. With one hand, she massaged her breast, feeling her nipple harden. She then brushed the sensitive circle and peak with her fingertips, adding to the sexy caress between her legs. “Ohhhhh…Ohhh yes. Mmmm….”

 

It didn’t matter to her anymore that she was a thirty-eight-year-old starship captain. She felt the essence of the goddess Venus flow through her just as much as she did when she was a nineteen-year-old Academy cadet. No, actually it was more than that. It had to be time, experience, and the expanding knowledge of what she craved in sexual pleasure that made it more satisfying now. It was enough to make Kathryn Janeway feel like the sexiest woman in the universe, even if she was now a forbidden fruit.

 

“Ohhhhhhh…..Oh, yes. More, please, more.” She couldn’t keep the words from forming, though she was able to keep her voice down to impassioned whispers the way she usually did when in the throes of passion in the solitude of her quarters, whether they be at the Academy dorm or on _Voyager_. Her hips moved back and forth, intensifying the pleasure as they gradually increased the rhythm and made her lose the rest of her inhibitions. She slid her free hand under the hem of her nightgown and over her belly with soft strokes.

 

“Oh, that feels good. Mmmmm…ohhhhh…ohhh.” The pleasure was quickly escalating to the point she would come soon, but she didn’t want to finish yet. She slowed her movements until they came to a complete stop, groaning at the diminishing feeling. Always one to get straight to the point, old habits were hard to break, but for once, she could afford to be patient.

 

She leaned forward and took the rest of the pillow in an embrace, the way she would hold her lover. She kissed and stroked the satin with her hands, whimpering in pleasure as her hips began to move again. “Oh, I love you so much.” In reality, she was saying that to an impromptu sex toy, but in her mind, through her closed eyes, she saw herself saying that to Chakotay. “I love you. Oh, I love you. I love you, ohhh, so much!” The longing to completely open her heart and expose her vulnerabilities to this kind and caring man fueled her desire further and she sat up again and began riding her pillow with abandon.

 

With warm tears streaming down her face, she let out heartfelt moans, whimpers, sighs, hisses, and cries with every move she made with her hips. Her hands moved all over the place; squeezing her breasts, teasing the one exposed nipple, running through her long auburn hair, stroking the velvety soft skin on her belly and thighs, tangling in the soft, neatly trimmed curls, massaging her clitoris, and bracing herself as her body arched with her head back. Wanting to relish in the beauty of this erotic dance as long as she could, she would bring herself to the brink of orgasm, only to pause and allow the pleasure to recede a little at a time. It was torture, but she knew once she let it all go, the orgasm would be earth shattering.

 

For ten long minutes, Kathryn rubbed her swollen pink flesh against her satin lover, relishing the way the material generously kissed her nether lips without asking for anything in return. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink and her breathing became erratic as pleasure swirled in her lower belly, bringing her closer and closer towards euphoria. She felt as if two hands were inside her body, caressing her womb like it was another erogenous zone. Her heart wrapped itself in a bundle of sheer bliss.

 

“Mmmmmm…oh fuck, fuck! So close. Oh, yes! Nnngh! Nnnnnnngh! Oh, God!” The tightening in her inner muscles signaled her imminent orgasm. She pressed her hands in front of her as she thrust her hips without any more restraint.

 

Then in one split second, the pressure inside her finally burst. With her head thrown back, her breasts pushed forward, and her back arched, she came with a scream. She felt the white hot ecstasy shoot through her shuddering body as her walls pulsed violently. She continued to cry out as she rode the wave of pleasure to completion.

 

Once the pleasure eased into gentle pulses, she collapsed forward onto the pillow, letting the afterglow wash over her like warm bathwater. She took slow, deep breaths to calm her overworked body, waiting for the pulsing deep inside to stop before she rolled off of the pillow onto her back. Smoothing out her nightgown, she pulled the covers over her, pulled the satin pillow into her arms, and fell into a deep, satiated sleep.

 

Tomorrow would be another day of danger from the unknown reaches of the Delta Quadrant, but for now, Kathryn could indulge in her peaceful slumber, and dream about the day she could be in Chakotay’s arms at last.


End file.
